The Immunologists of this institution have forged a unified program in Tumor Immunology that involves most aspects of the problem, including humoral and cell mediated aspects, further characterization and use of transfer factor, detailed studies of lymphocyte membranes, and experimental trials of transfer factors in patients with malignant melanoma.